


Something To Believe In

by PunkRockPiccolo



Series: Musicals Au [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Class Differences, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkRockPiccolo/pseuds/PunkRockPiccolo
Summary: “Look…I’m still….I’m not suddenly someone else just because you figured out how to spell my last name. I’m still Patrick. I’m still the snot nosed kid you took a chance on….”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a huge nerd for musical theater, so let's start a new series, right?  
> This one's based off a song from the Broadway version of Newsies.  
> (and it's not genderbent *GASP*)  
> Enjoy!!

“So….this is really it then? You’re really going to just….”  
“Yeah….I guess it’s just better this way.”  
“But what about Joe and Andy? The whole band is going to fall apart because you suddenly figured out who my dad is? That’s shallow, Pete. Even for you.”  
“Yeah, well. Maybe being shallow is all I’m good at.”  
Patrick picked at the buttons on his suit vest, irritated. So his father was one of the wealthiest men in Chicago. So what? He didn’t run Patrick’s life, even though he (and Pete too, apparently) liked to think he did.  
“Look…I’m still….I’m not suddenly someone else just because you figured out how to spell my last name. I’m still Patrick. I’m still the snot nosed kid you took a chance on….”  
Pete felt his heart shatter even more than it already had been. Patrick sounded so defeated, and of course it was his entire fault. Just like everything always was.  
“I know. And you always will be. But…it’s just not going to work anymore. Your dad has a pretty tight grip on this city, and he has made it crystal clear how much he does not like me.”  
Patrick rolled his eyes and kicked at a broken piece of glass, sending it skittering across the rooftop the two were standing on.  
“So, fucking, what? We just tell him to piss off.”  
Pete smiled sadly at him, his legs dangling over the edge of the building, kicking lightly.  
“I don’t think he’d like that very much. He’d probably disown you. I can’t do that to you, Trick. You deserve all the fancy parties and gorgeous women dying to be your trophy wife, or something.”  
He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, frowning at the dirty feeling. Patrick didn’t need someone like him to drag him down to this level.  
The blonde haired boy just watched his friend for a moment before pushing off the door he was leaning against and walked over to sit next to Pete.  
“What if I don’t want that?”  
His words were quiet, but Pete heard them anyway, turning his face to give Patrick a confused look.  
Patrick looked out over the city nightlife and continued his thought.  
“What if I don’t want the parties, the lights, or the fake, plastic women? What if I don’t care about the money or titles? What if I want this?”  
He reached over and grasped Pete’s wrist firmly, pulling his gaze from the blurry lights to meet Pete’s dark eyes.  
“What if I want to spend the rest of my life in a tiny, cramped van, with three other guys? What if I want to keep writing songs with you and listen to you talk about your dreams and nightmares? What if I-“  
He cut off abruptly and let Pete’s wrist drop back into his lap, looking out at the city once again, but this time he wasn’t truly focused on anything.  
Pete just stared at him, waiting for him to continue, but it soon became apparent that the younger was done with his ramble, so Pete did what Pete does best. He was going to drive the nail into his own coffin.  
“You were always going to be great, Trick. Whether Joe introduced us, or not. Even if we had never met, and we never made Fall Out Boy, you would have been great. Hell, you probably would have been greater than you are now, without me to hold you back and give you my awful words.”  
Patrick clenched his fist and turned to Pete with an angry expression, ready to tell him off like always for putting himself and his lyrics down, but Pete held up his hand to make Patrick let him finish.  
“I’m not just saying that, Patrick. I don’t believe a lot of things, but…I…I’ve always believed in you. From the first sound I heard come out of your mouth, to each show we play. You’re going to do great things, Patrick Stump. And I believe that.”   
This time, it was Pete who turned away as he continued.  
“That’s why I’m leaving. You, Andy, and Joe can do so much more than this. I’ll be off to Santa Fe, and you all will be having so much fun and success with your new projects, that I’ll barely be a passing thought. It’s a win-win, right?”  
Patrick scowled for a moment, obviously not agreeing. But he knew what Pete was doing, and it broke his heart to think that the man he’d come to call his best friend was doing this to himself.   
It also hurt to think that there was nothing he could think of that would change his mind.  
The two sat in silence for a while before Patrick eventually sighed, a small, sad smile on his face.  
“You know, before I met you, I thought I knew where my life was heading. I was going to graduate high school, go to college, get some boring job that’d I’d hate and be stuck in for the rest of my life.” He chuckled lightly. “But, you’ve kind of helped me learn that life’s not always what you think it’ll be. It’ll hurt to see you go, no matter what you’re trying to convince yourself. But, if that’s what you want, what’ll make you happy, then go for it.”  
Patrick reached over and took Pete’s hand, holding it firmly and waiting for the older boy to meet his gaze again.  
“I just hope you know that no matter what happens, or where you go, everything we’ve done will still be here. I’ll try to believe in myself…but only because I know that you believe in me.”  
Pete’s eyes shone with reflected lights from the streets below, and Patrick couldn’t quite tell if it was because he was tearing up, or not. The tiniest hitch in his voice when he spoke suggested that was the case.  
“You’re my best friend, Patrick. You’ve given me more to believe in than anything else ever has. You’ve saved me a million times over and I…”  
He trailed off, gaze wavering for a second. He took a deep breath and grabbed Patrick’s other hand so that held both of them in a firm, but caring grip.  
“I…I love you, Patrick. More than friends, more than brothers. I know I shouldn’t. And if things were different…”  
Patrick, who’d been holding in a breath since Pete had said “I love you”, released it in a huff and raised an eyebrow.  
“What? Like if you weren’t leaving for Santa Fe?”  
Pete frowned a bit as he responded.  
“And if you weren’t an heir whose father is after my head.”  
Patrick rolled his eyes, but didn’t stop the smile from crossing his face.  
“Oh please, you’re not really afraid of my father.”  
Pete couldn’t help but chuckle slightly as he ran his thumbs over Patrick’s hands, looking right into his pale blue eyes.  
“No…but I am pretty scared of you.”  
Patrick smiled widely before removing his hands from Pete’s grasp and placing them lightly on the darker boy’s cheeks.  
“Don’t be.”  
Their lips met softly, eyes slipping closed as they moved to wrap their arms around each other. Bodies flush together under the bright night sky of Chicago.  
And for a few moments, Santa Fe was the farthest thing from their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM WORKING ON OTHER REQUESTS.  
> But alas, i'm a full time college student with a part time job, so i'm a slow worker.
> 
> Talk to y'all later!


End file.
